Erotisme au crépuscule
by Saharu-chan
Summary: "Il attrape doucement la main qui le caresse pour stopper son geste. Un sourcil se soulève gracieusement sur le visage tant aimé, indiquant que le français s'interroge sur la conduite inhabituelle de Milo. Celui-ci ne répond pas à sa question silencieuse, et prend soigneusement les doigts blancs entre les siens, avant de frôler du bout des lèvres le dos de sa main..."


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui ce qui aurait dû être à la base, le premier drabble d'une série de plusieurs autres. Mais comme bien souvent, j'ai été complètement dépassée par mon inspiration, cette grande coquine, qui m'abandonne lâchement pendant des mois avant de frapper à ma porte comme une brute. J'ai donc finalement décidé de publier cet écrit sous forme de One-shot, étant donné qu'il aurait été impossible, et complètement illogique de le scinder en plusieurs morceaux, puisqu'il se lit d'un seul tenant.**

**Il s'agit de mon tout premier écrit sur le fandom de Saint Seiya, je l'avoue sans honte, mais avec une pointe d'anxiété. J'ai déjà publié un certain nombre d'histoires, mais bon... Enfin, je vous laisse juger, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, qui pourront m'être précieux par la suite, c'est très important pour moi. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de petites fautes éventuelles, vous m'en voyez désolée, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous voyez de véritables morceaux qui seraient illogiques. La trame m'a été en grande partie inspirée par l'image qui accompagné cette fiction, avec Camus lisant son livre, Milo contre lui, même si j'ai un peu changé leurs positions finalement. La musique "The journey to the West" de Joe Hisaishi (Bande originale de Princesse Mononoké) m'a également accompagnée lors de l'écriture, même si en soi, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport.  
**

**J'ai longuement hésité sur le rating... Je l'ai mis en T, parce que, s'il y a bien un contact entre les deux personnages, je ne crois pas que ce one-shot puisse être considéré comme purement sexuel. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, si vous penser que je dois le faire passer en M, je le ferai par la suite.**

**Merci à de nombreux auteurs qui se reconnaîtront de m'avoir inspirée l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple, et sur ce fandom.**

**Disclaimer : Il est bien évident que les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à M. Kurumada.**

**Couple : Camus/Milo.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, merci d'avance de vous intéresser à cette histoire.**

* * *

Au sein du temple du Verseau, le calme règne en maître, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil d'hiver s'étirent paresseusement par la fenêtre, baignant d'une lueur orangée les intérieurs de l'appartement où brûle un feu dans la cheminée du salon. Allongé sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son amant, Milo sourit aux anges, les yeux fermés, en écoutant Camus lui lire quelques vers de l'un de ses auteurs favoris. Il a posé sa main sur son ventre, sagement. Son autre bras, il l'a replié afin de pouvoir caresser distraitement la hanche de son compagnon. Il n'y a rien de sexuel ou de charmeur dans ce geste, Camus le sait, et c'est pour cela qu'il le laisse faire. Il s'agit juste d'une mélodie, celle de ses doigts, qui accompagne la voix du chevalier français, parce qu'il ne veut pas que celui-ci soit complètement seul lorsqu'il lit. C'est important qu'il sache que Milo l'écoute, vraiment, qu'il suit son rythme, qu'il respire aux mêmes instants que lui, que toute son attention est entièrement focalisée sur les notes qui s'échappent des lèvres de Camus, et sur la chaleur qu'il sent en caressant doucement sa hanche. Ils sont tous deux torse nu, parce qu'il fait terriblement bon dans le onzième temple : le feu réchauffe agréablement leurs peaux, et puis, Camus n'a jamais été très sensible au froid de toute façon. Quant à Milo, il dégage perpetuellement une chaleur digne d'un brasier, pour le plus grand plaisir de Camus qui a pris l'habitude de se coller contre lui la nuit.

Les boucles bleues s'étalent sur ses cuisses et sur le canapé, dans un magnifique désordre azuré. Les longs doigts de Camus s'y attardent abondamment, s'enroulent autour d'une mèche, avant de tirer doucement dessus, puis de recommencer avec une autre. C'est doux, et terriblement agréable au toucher. Le Scorpion ne reste pourtant pas particulièrement sous la douche pour prendre soin de ses cheveux, il préfère largement s'occuper de ceux son amant, qu'il trouve bien plus beaux. Et malgré tout, ils sont si doux, leur texture est exceptionnellement exquise sous la puple de ses doigts, et Camus ne se lasse pas de passer, repasser encore pour sentir cette caresse aux accents de plume sur sa main.

Ces moments d'intimité partagée, cela fait trois ans qu'il leur est possible de les vivre. Trois ans depuis que la dernière grande guerre s'est achevée, et que les chevaliers tombés ont été ramenés. Quand ils se sont réveillés, vivants et complètement nus, ils étaient tous extrêmement désorientés. Ils avaient également un goût un peu amer au fond de la bouche, celui d'un immense gâchis. Non pas qu'ils se soient plaints d'avoir obtenu cette seconde chance inespérée, loin d'eux cette idée. Seulement... Seulement, ils n'étaient plus du tout sûrs de savoir pour quelles raisons ils avaient combattu, et si cela avait finalement servi à quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'ils en finissaient toujours par être soumis aux caprices divins. Leur réinsertion n'avait pas été facile : il y avait de nombreux non-dits, beaucoup de rancoeur, et énormément d'émotions qui étaient bien trop puissantes, bien trop fortes pour être exprimées aussi. Notamment entre eux deux. La prétendue trahison de Saga, Shura, Camus, Shion, Angelo et Aphrodite avait laissé Milo dans un état de colère sourde à peine contenue. Il y avait eu des cris entre les deux anciens amis, des hurlements même. Le Verseau aussi avait haussé la voix, et c'était probablement la première fois dans toute l'histoire de cette génération de chevaliers d'or qu'on entendait le timbre grave du gardien du onzième temple s'emporter aussi violemment, et résonner dans tout le sanctuaire.

Camus s'en rappellera toujours d'ailleurs : Milo, vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui lui faisait des jambes affriolantes, et d'une tunique blanche qui laissait entrevoir son torse brûlé par le soleil de Grèce. Milo, drapé dans sa colère. Milo, les yeux bleus brillants d'une fureur incontrôlable. Milo, et sa bouche qui n'avait de cesse de déblatérer des mots blessants, pour lui-même surtout. Milo et ses **« Mais bordel Camus,pourquoi?! »** Milo terriblement séduisant, Milo, horriblement excitant. Milo, Milo, Milo...

Camus n'arrivait pas à penser normalement à ce moment-là. Parce que le chevalier du Scorpion le rendait fou, littéralement, et sur bien des plans. Parce qu'il brisait ses barrières, sans en avoir rien à faire, et ce, depuis toujours. Il s'était imposé comme ami, il l'avait contraint à être son meilleur ami, il l'avait forcé à se rendre compte qu'il tombait amoureux de lui. Milo avait tout détruit sur son passage, absolument tout, sauf une chose : cette folle envie de vouloir rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Camus avait couvé ses sentiments déraisonnés pendant des années, il avait souffert, il avait fermé les yeux et serré ses draps pour ne pas penser à Milo de cette manière-là.

Alors le Verseau s'était mis à hurler lui aussi. Il avait tout balancé à la figure de Milo, sans chercher à ce qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de cohérent. **« J'en ai assez, Milo! ».** Voilà un bon moyen de calmer le jeu tiens... Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et le reste avait suivi, comme ça, tout ce qu'il avait contenu pendant tout ce temps, toutes ses peurs, sa frustration, ses envies, ses sentiments, ses reproches, tout, tout et encore tout. Et même le reste. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, les mots sortaient tous seuls, remontaient le long de sa trachée, chatouillaient son palais, et glissaient violemment hors de sa bouche.

Pour le coup, Milo s'était tu. Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux de son ami de toujours, et sa crainte d'être rejeté, de se mettre à nu complètement pour la première fois de sa vie. Camus paniquait, les nerfs à vif. Et le Scorpion avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait parfaitement logique, bien qu'elle soit en même temps complètement dénuée de la moindre parcelle de bon sens : il s'était jetté sur ces lèvres qui n'avaient de cesse de s'agiter, et avait plaqué leur propriétaire contre l'un des murs du temple. Il s'était imposé dans l'espace vital de son ami, et avait collé sa bouche contre la sienne, violemment en essayant de lui transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant. De surprise, Camus lui avait mordu la lèvre. Du sang, un goût métalique. Une langue qui lèche la blessure, avant de venir à l'assaut de sa comparse. Un passage forcé, une sensation éléctrique. Les doigts de Milo qui tiraient sur ses cheveux pour l'embrasser plus profondèment encore, et ses mains à lui, tremblantes, accrochés aux épaules du Scorpion. La langue brûlante de Milo qui glissait contre la sienne, qui parcourait sa bouche, qui le découvrai le mettait à nu et le laissait pantelant. Le corps de son ami, brûlant, viril, contre lui.

Leur premier baiser. Un fiasco total. Une réussite monumentale. Le début de leur vie de couple.

* * *

Trois ans déjà donc. Et par moment, Camus se dit qu'ils sont un peu trop dépendants l'un de l'autre, que cela ne devrait pas devenir naturel d'être aussi proches, d'avoir cette certitude qu'ils pourront se voir tous les jours s'ils le désirent, ce qui est le cas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui ces instants font partie intégrante de leur quotidien, puisque Milo a convaincu le français de s'installer chez lui pratiquement à temps plein, laissant ainsi le temple du Verseau sous la surveillance de son disciple, ayant un grand besoin d'intimité pour ses débuts amoureux qu'il expérimentait avec le chevalier d'Andromède.

Ces caresses dénuées de désir, ces moments de lecture, ce calme qui règne, ils ne l'échangeraient pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, Milo sait que son amant ne l'avouera jamais, mais qu'il adore faire ça : glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, les toucher, venir froler son front, son visage tout entier, telle une plume fraîche et légère, avant de repartir dans le tumulte aux couleurs océannes.

Camus se tient droit dans son canapé, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, son reccueil dans la main droite, il lit d'une voix claire et posée chaque strophe avec une aisance déconcertante. Camus, par cette simple lecture, devient l'oeuvre et lui fait vivre. Angelo, Aphrodite et parfois Shura se moquent un peu du Scorpion. Jouer les intellectuels, ça ne lui va pas vraiment, disent-ils. Milo hausse les épaules, Milo sourit, Milo s'amuse. Ils ignorent tout de la littérature, la vraie, celle que l'on vit, celle qui nous fait vibrer, celle dont on peut sentir derrière chaque phrase une toute autre tournure. Le Verseau lui a montré à quel point cette culture est essentielle, à quel point elle est puissante et presque démentielle par instant. Et Milo est devenu accro à la littérature vue par Camus. D'autant plus qu'il lui fait toujours cette lecture de cette façon, assis sur son canapé, tandis que le Scorpion profite du confort qu'offrent ses jambes finement musclées. Et il peut ainsi savourer les délicieuses caresses que lui procure la main gauche de Camus sur son visage.

Du bout des doigts, il trace et retrace des arabesques sur le visage de celui qu'il aime. C'est un ballet doux, silencieux et terriblement tendre. L'index glisse sur le front, frole une tempe tout doucement, remonte, passe sur un sourcil, puis recommence de l'autre côté, près de la lisière des petits cheveux qui bordent l'oreille de Milo. Il en retrace le contour, délicatement, provoquant quelques frissons au Scorpion, extrêmement sensible à ce niveau là. Le cartilage dabord, puis le lobe... Voilà... Redescendre vers la machoire, suivre la marque du menton, glisser sur une paupière... Pas trop vite... Froler seulement..., et couler vers le nez avant d'hésiter : faut-il s'intéresser dabord à la pommette gauche? A la joue droite? Ou bien se laisser aller vers les lèvres pleines, charnues, et un peu sèches? Les doigts s'arrêtent. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrent, surpris. Protestation.

**« Camus, t'arrête pas... »**

Ce n'est pas un ordre, ni une supplique. Ces deux mots n'ont même pas perturbé la lecture profonde du Verseau, qui joue sur les vers étranges de Rimbaud, avant de se décider à faire glisser ses doigts sur cette bouche responsable de leur couple, et qui peut parfois être terriblement ennuyeuse, ou extrêmement troublante.

Milo soupire de bien-être, mais ne referme pas les yeux. Il observe Camus, ses lèvres qui s'agitent, comme à l'époque, mais de manière tellement plus posée. Il dévore du regard les mèches d'eau de mer qui coulent sur les épaules de celui qu'il aime, et les longs cils qui voilent ses yeux magnifiques. Il y a aussi ce léger pli au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il déclame les vers avec le ton qu'il convient. Et cette moue craquante quand il sent que Milo se déconcentre.

Il détaille la main qui tient le livre, fine, blanche, avec de beaux ongles courts et propres, bien entretenus. Comme tout ce qui appartient à son amant d'ailleurs. Camus est toujours élégant de toute façon, quelque soit la situation. C'est ce que pense Milo en tout cas. Il aime la sensation des doigts de son amant sur ses lèvres, qui dessinent et retracent mille et une petites figures sur celle du bas, avant de cajoler celle du haut. Ils glissent sur le pli amusé qui se situe à droite, le chatouillent un peu avant de revenir longer la frontière qui sépare les deux lèvres roses qui sourient, amusées de cette douceur que Camus peut mettre dans chacun de ses gestes. C'est drôle, parce que l'extrêmité de ses doigts est légèrement sèche, un peu caleuse, signe de son entraînement hardu. Et du coup, il bute légèrement sur les lèvres de Milo, et ça rend la caresse presque plus tendre encore, tant elle est sincère.

**"Jadis, si je me souviens bien, ma vie était un festin où s'ouvraient tous les cœurs, où tous les vins coulaient. Un soir, j'ai assis la Beauté sur mes genoux. »**

Milo sourit. Camus et sa manière détournée de lui faire des compliments... Se servir d' Une Saison en Enfer pour exprimer ses sentiments, cela lui ressemble tellement... Sous les doigts fins, la bouche s'étire en une moue ravie, et les orbes céruléennes sous lui se mettent à pétiller, signe évident que le Scorpion a compris, et qu'il a apprécié. C'est un petit jeu entre eux, en quelque sorte. L'une des nombreuses évolutions au sein de leur couple, et qu'ils apprécient autant l'un que l'autre. De petites plaisanteries, des bons mots, des sourires complices. Ils ne demandent rien d'autre, du moment qu'on les laisse vivre les choses ainsi. Milo voit l'air souriant sur le visage de Camus, ce serait presque imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais il a appris à connaître les expressions de son homme, au fur et à mesure qu'elles faisaient leur apparition sur les traits qu'il aime.

Quelque chose se tord dans le ventre du Scorpion, une bouffée de chaleur, qui n'a rien de sexuel, ou peut-être un peu parce qu'il est vrai qu'il n'a de cesse de désirer Camus, mais en cet instant, il pourrait jurer que c'est autre chose. Il a juste envie...

Il ne sait pas de quoi en fait, mais là un trop plein de sensations l'envahit. Les yeux bleus profonds de son amant, ses cheveux qui glissent élégamment, les doigts superbes qui ne cessent d'effleurer son visage... C'est comme si brusquement, il réalisait la situation. Il est couché, la tête sur les genoux du Verseau. Ils sont dans son temple, en train de partager une soirée en amoureux, comme n'importe quel autre couple de leur âge. Ils sont ensemble... Il l'aime... Et lui aussi... Camus _l'aime _par Athéna. Il aimerait le crier au monde, enfin plus fort que la dernière fois. Il voudrait sauter de joie, aller porter son amant sur l'Olympe et le coucher au beau milieu d'Elysion pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures entières.

Il attrape doucement la main qui le caresse pour stopper son geste. Un sourcil se soulève gracieusement sur le visage tant aimé, indiquant que le français s'interroge sur la conduite inhabituelle de Milo. Celui-ci ne répond pas à sa question silencieuse, et prend soigneusement les doigts blancs entre les siens, avant de frôler du bout des lèvres le dos de sa main, plongeant son regard dans celui qui le surplombe.

**« Je t'aime »** souffle-t-il, si bas qu'un autre que Camus ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu.

Mais lui si. Ces deux mots, il les a vu dans les yeux à l'orage tumultueux de son amant. Il les a perçu dans le baiser doux qu'il a posé sur sa peau. Il l'a lu sur la bouche de son amant. Et surtout, surtout, il l'a ressenti dans tout son corps, comme si ce dernier avait compris avant son esprit ce que venait de lui dire l'homme en dessous de lui. Camus frémit, des pieds à la tête, ferme les yeux un instant, interrompt sa lecture, et tente tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Il est très rare, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils verbalisent leurs sentiments. Parce qu'ils sont des hommes qui agissent par les actes, parce qu'ils pensent ne pas en avoir besoin, parce que ça les rend complètement fous aussi un peu, quand ils prononcent ces quelques mots. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui le trouble, non : c'est cette manière qu'a Milo de le regarder, sans ciller, et avec une adoration folle au fond des pupilles, comme s'il contemplait un trésor absolument fabuleux. C'est terriblement troublant, extrêmement agréable, prodigieusement excitant.

Respirer doucement. Reprendre la lecture, surtout. Sinon, Camus ne répondra plus de rien, il est en certain. Il s'éclaircit la voix, se redresse un peu, et recommence à lire les poèmes qui composent cette Saison en Enfer . Voilà comme ça, c'est parfait. Ne pas montrer à quel point on est troublé, ne pas laisser sa voix trembler...

* * *

Mais c'est sans compter la mauvaise volonté de son amant. Milo se met à embrasser le bout de ses doigts, lentement. Tenant le poignet gracile entre ses doigts, il pose un baiser délicat sur l'auriculaire, suivi d'un autre un peu plus appuyé sur l'annulaire, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au pouce, qu'il glisse entre ses lèvres et suçote délicatement. Dabord l'extremité, puis il aspire lentement le doigt, et glisse doucement sa langue dessus, avant de l'abandonner pour recommencer sur l'index, qui bénéficie dabord d'une petite morsure avant de se faire téter avec application.

Une note plus aigue dans la voix au dessus. Un soupir qui s'échappent des lèvres supposées lire tranquillement.

Le Scorpion n'y prête absolument pas attention, ou du moins pas consciemment. Il a envie de redécouvrir cette main qu'il connaît si bien, et pas encore suffisamment en même temps. Et surtout, il veut faire les choses à son rythme : le majeur glisse entre ses lèvres, il enroule doucement sa langue autour, et le couvre de mille tendresses, en mordillant la base pour revenir suçoter l'extrêmité. Le bout de chair rose glisse entre chaque doigt, redécouvre chaque espace, chaque phalange. C'est grisant, il ferme les yeux, et se laisse guider par sa langue, qui allie goût et toucher, avant de réaliser qu'il adore faire ça. Découvrir la texture de la peau de Camus, les changements entre douceur et rudesse par instant, et puis sentir les petites marques, les sillons sur sa main. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il est en train de produire sur son amant. Tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont ces doigts superbes, qu'il adore et qu'il cajole amoureusement.

Sa langue brûlante glisse sur la paume de la main, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, lentement, d'une manière presque hypnotique.

Au dessus de lui, la respiration a un accroc, brisant le rythme du vers.

**« Milo... »**

Un soupir, tout bas, voilé. C'est chaud et humide sur sa main, là où passe la langue incandescente de son amant. La souffle brûlant du Scorpion qui recouvre sa peau mouillée lui donne des frissons. Il ne sait pas à quoi pense l'homme couché sur ses jambes, mais il se sent trembler sous ses gestes. Il perçoit une caresse sur le plat de sa main, appliquée du bout des ongles alors que la langue joue toujours avec sa paume, en titille le centre avant d'y tracer de multiples petits cercles, avec précaution.

La petite pointe rosée, frippone et taquine, joue avec les rainures de sa main, et torture ses nerfs de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit. Elle continue son chemin cette infidèle, et vient à présent faire la cour à son poignet, en lui donnant de tous petits coups de langue, presque timides s'ils n'en étaient pas en quelque sorte indécents. Milo suçote la peau fine, mordille, aspire, joue de ses lèvres et de sa langue, et redécouvre les marques sur le corps de celui qu'il aime. Les voir, c'est une chose, les sentir de manière aussi intime, c'en est une autre. Il glisse l'extrêmité de sa langue le long des os fins du poignet, retrace une ou deux veines un peu saillantes, et recommence à le mordiller avec une tendresse extrêmement perturbante.

Dans l'autre main de Camus, le livre tremble et a du mal à rester en place, tant le sort que lui fait subir Milo le rend fou, de désir et d'amour. Il en a le vertige : c'est tellement intense, tout en n'étant presque rien... Le français ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne cherche pas d'explications là où il sait qu'il n'y en a pas. Il observe son amant qui, les yeux mi-clos, semble presque en transe dans sa dégustation personelle de la peau fraîche du Verseau. Ce dernier est prêt à parier que l'autre ne cherchait absolument pas à l'exciter, ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Seulement, il a eu envie de le toucher d'une manière plus intime, et il l'a fait, sans vraiment se poser de questions, parce qu'il aime montrer à Camus ses sentiments. Et là, tout de suite, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il a vraiment l'impression que Milo lui fait l'amour, de la manière la plus tendre et la plus délicate qu'il puisse exister sur Terre. Et cela lui fait perdre la tête, complètement.

La langue glisse et cogne contre un petit sillon sur l'avant bras. Le Scorpion se concentre. Ca, c'est la cicatrice laissée par un éclat de glace éternelle lors de son combat contre Hyôga. Avec la vitesse et la violence du choc, la coupure avait été profonde, nette. Et son compagnon n'avait jamais cherché à la faire soigner outre mesure, comme pour se rappeler qu'il était un homme faillible, un homme comme tous les autres en somme. Aujourd'hui, malgré le temps passé, la marque est restée, indélébile, ineffaçable : Milo pose ses lèvres dessus, la cajole de sa langue, l'aspire délicatement.

**« Ah...! »**

L'ouvrage est tombé par terre, après avoir glissé sur les coussins du canapé, et le cri presque gémi a raisonné dans les appartements.

Camus ferme brutalement les yeux, et entre-ouvre la bouche, la respiration un peu hasardeuse, secouant ses boucles aigue-marine. C'est bon, c'est tellement bon... Il se sent couvert d'amour, partout où passe cette chair humide, il a l'impression de s'embraser. C'est une torture absolument magnifique...

Le Scorpion tire un peu le bras vers lui, et redessine le creux du coude de son amant, lui faisant subir un sort étrangement ressemblant à celui de la paume de sa main, pour le plus grand plaisir du Verseau, qui ne peut s'empêcher de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Pourtant, il aimerait réussir à les garder ouverts, parce que Milo, absorbé dans son exploration, est absolument magnifique, presque divin. Ses doigts viennent s'enrouler autour des boucles azures, dans une forme d'encouragement, et de supplication. Les ongles longs de Milo frolent sa peau, qui se couvrent de frissons, au ravissement du bourreau qui découvre une toute nouvelle sensation sur sa langue : celle de la chair de poule qu'il a provoquée chez son amant. Ces toutes petites bosses, un peu dures, et si douces, il les savoure comme des friandises, et ne peut plus s'en passer.

Sa langue butte de nouveau sur une légère estafilade, souvenir d'un combat contre Shura en entraînement. La marque s'étend sur le biceps gauche, et Milo se redresse un peu pour pouvoir entièrement la couvrir d'une douce traînée humide, déposant de petits baisers extrêmement léger tout le long de cette zébrure. Contre son dos, il sent à quel point le corps de Camus est tendu, et en même temps, extrêmement relâché. C'est très étrange en fait, et typique de leur couple tout à la fois. Ses dents eraflent une marque en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule musclée, et Milo plisse le nez. C'est lui qui l'a faite celle-là, avec un scarlett needle qu'il n'a pas réussi à contenir, tant sa rage et sa frustration était grande en voyant son meilleur ami combattre pour l'ennemi. La cicatrice est un peu plus foncée que la couleur de peau naturelle de son amant, et elle non plus, elle n'est jamais partie. Il faut dire que ses coups sont d'une précision et d'une violence mortelle. En la voyant défigurer ainsi le corps de celui qu'il aime, le Scorpion songe qu'il lui faudra aller s'excuser auprès de Rhadamante de la Wyvern : ça ne doit pas être très agréable de voir tous les soirs ces quatorze marques étoilées sur le torse et les jambes de Kanon, en sachant qu'elles ont été faites par un autre au cours d'un combat sanglant.

**"Milo..."**

Nouveau soupir. Le Scorpion pose de très légers baisers sur cette marque, comme pour demander pardon à son amant de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir ainsi gravé dans sa chair toute la colère et le dégoût qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il donne de petits coups de langue dessus, afin d'en retracer délicatement les contours, et se met à la mordiller gentiment, tandis qu'il perçoit dans une brume cotonneuse les doigts de son amant glisser dans ses cheveux et appuyer sur sa nuque pour augmenter le contact de ses lèvres sur son épaule. C'est la manière de Camus de lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas, et qu'il adore ce qu'il est en train de lui faire. Adorer, c'est presque un euphémisme, tant le Verseau perd la tête sous toutes ces caresses. Il se sent devenir un brasier incandescent entre les bras de l'homme qui partage sa vie. Les lèvres glissent et se perdent dans le cou couleur de neige, le mordant doucement mais possessivement.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Camus, mais c'est à peine s'il l'entend, plongé comme il est dans la contemplation de cette peau superbe, qu'il se remet à mordre un tout petit peu plus fort, pour y laisser sa marque. Il a glissé sa main dans celle de Camus, y entrelaçant leurs doigts, tandis que la gauche est occupée à caresser la hanche de son amant du bout du pouce. Délicatement, il effleure du bout des dents la peau sensible juste sous son oreille, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres, et de recommencer son manège hypnotique, et ô combien érotique par moment. Cette sensation humide et torride à la fois déclenche un mouvement incontrôlé des hanches de Camus vers l'avant, comme pour appeler à un acte plus intime, et plus passioné encore. Il penche la tête en arrière, les mèches glissant sur le côté, pour laisser plus de place à Milo qui continue son incursion démoniaque au sein de ses sens déjà en ébullition. Il ne tient plus... Tant pis s'il brise cette quiétude, et ce rituel que son amant a commencé, ils auront l'occasion de le recommencer.

**« Milo, embrasse moi... »**

Cette fois-ci, c'est clairement une supplique, une prière, un appel à l'aide. Le Scorpion s'interrompt et semble rouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis de très longues minutes. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rend compte dans quel état se trouve Camus, les cheveux un peu défaits, le cou et l'épaule humides de ses baisers, la respiration extrêmement saccadée, et le regard voilé d'un désir difficilement contenu. Son regard descend le long des muscles qu'il peut sentir tendus au travers de son pantalon, et il voit alors le degré d'excitation de son homme. Il est également frappé par le sien, qui se rappelle à lui brutalement maintenant qu'il est sorti de son rêve : les gémissements de son amant ont attisé des feux brûlants dans ses entrailles, et son corps a réagi en conséquence, même si son esprit était tout occupé à dévorer le Verseau de mille et un baisers. Sa main remonte sur le visage tant aimé, et il lui caresse la joue tendrement, avant de venir s'asseoir sur lui, prenant place sur ses genoux et faisant entrer en contact leur corps déjà en ébullition, qui s'éléctrisent violemment à ce contact trop attendu. Leurs torses nus se frolent, et un soupir de satisfaction s'échappent des lèvres du Verseau, qui n'en pouvait plus de vouloir sentir son amant contre lui. Les doigts de Camus glissent dans le bas du dos de Milo, et le collent plus encore contre lui. Leurs autres mains sont toujours fermement enlacées, ils ont besoin de ce contact, de s'accrocher encore un peu à la réalité, tandis que la bouche de Milo remonte le long de la gorge de celui qu'il aime. Il s'attarde sur la pomme d'adam, saillante, qu'il lèche doucement, avant de faire glisser le bout de sa langue le long d'un fil imaginaire, avec une lenteur infernale. Lorsqu'il arrive aux lèvres glacées, ces dernières se plaquent presque avec violence contre les siennes, affamées, impatientes.

**« Ma...! »**

Un gémissement s'échappe de ce baiser enflammé, dont le Verseau a pris le contrôle, mordant les lèvres mutines qui l'ont rendu fou ces derniers minutes. Il cherche dabord à suçoter celle du bas, à la rendre rouge sous les multiples attaques. Puis, c'est celle du haut qui subit son courroux, il l'aspire délicatement, la lèche, avant de glisser sa langue entres elles, pour rejoindre l'insolent bout de chair rose qui l'a torturé trop longtemps et pas assez à son goût. Il sent les doigts de Milo dans ses cheveux, qui s'accrochent désespéremment à lui alors que leurs corps ont commencé à se mouvoir d'une manière presque désespérée : le Scorpion vient à la rencontre de son bassin, cherchant lui aussi avidemment un moyen de se débarasser de cette tension monstrueuse qui lui cingle le bas ventre. Il tremble un peu, tant la passion dont Camus fait preuve le renverse littéralement : il est rare qu'il ait déjà senti aussi fort les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa peau à ce stade là de leurs étreintes charnelles, ou qu'il ait autant la sensation que leurs doigts vont se briser, tant leurs mains sont étroitement liées. Le Verseau explore sa bouche, et le comble d'un baiser enivrant, qui étouffe ses gémissements comme les grondements de plaisir qu'ils laissent échapper. Leurs corps s'épousent malgré le tissu de leurs pantalons, qu'ils n'ont pas le courage d'enlever. Cela supposerait qu'ils cessent de s'embrasser, et c'est parfaitement inenvisageable. Alors tant pis, Camus a décidé qu'ils atteindraient le plaisir de cette manière : il met son bassin en mouvement, et vient heurter celui de Milo. Un soupir d'extase s'échappe des lèvres malmenées du Scorpion, qui n'arrive plus à se contrôler, et se met également à se déhancher, provoquant une friction merveilleuse entre eux. Le français se redresse un peu, pour mieux dévorer de baisers profonds cette bouche fantastique qui lui fait voir monts et merveilles, tandis que le rythme de ses hanches s'intensifie, faisant pousser des cris étouffés à l'homme sur lui, qui lui griffe la nuque.

**« Encore Camus! »**

Milo a finit par rompre le baiser, incapable de contenir plus longtemps ces cris qui lui déchirent la gorge d'être trop retenus. Il vient coller son front à celui de son amant, difficilement, sans pouvoir et sans vouloir contrôler les sons qui s'échappent de ses lèvres rouges de baisers. Il serait inutile d'être timide, ou de se faire prude, parce que l'autre non plus ne cherche pas à voiler son plaisir. Leurs bassins se heurtent presque avec une violence pleine de désespoir à présent. Le brasier qu'ils ont allumé les possèdent entièrement, et sentir le sexe tendu de l'autre contenu dans ses vêtements rend l'acte encore plus érotique si cela est possible. Le rythme devient endiablé, incontrôlable, saccadé. Ils sont proches, si proches... Encore un peu, en...core...

Le cri commun aux deux jeunes hommes s'est répercuté dans le temple, trouvant un écho fort agréable entre les pilliers, frappant les murs des teintes mi graves, mi aigües de leurs voix. La respiration erratique, Milo pose son front contre l'épaule de son amant, les yeux mi-clos de bien être, alors qu'il sent les doigts de celui qu'il aime tracer des lettres imaginaires sur le bas de son dos. Leurs doigts ne se sont toujours pas déliés : ils sont presque blancs tant ils les ont serré fort lors de leur petite mort.

Un soupir de bien être échappe à Camus, qui pose sa joue sur les cheveux en bataille aux milles nuances de bleu, et il effleure le visage adoré de petits baisers, gagnant par là un sourire comblé de son vis à vis. Ils ne se sont presque pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures, en dehors de la lecture de Camus, ou de quelques mots glissés ou gémis, et pourtant ils ne ressentent pas le besoin de briser cette quiétude, profitant du calme revenu dans leur corps et dans leur esprit. Ils se sentent terriblement bien en cet instant, à tel point que Milo pourrait presque s'endormir ainsi. Son amant le sent, et sourit imperceptiblement en accentuant ses caresses hypnotiques sur la hanche du Scorpion. Il se penche doucement, et glisse à son oreille quelques paroles, qui font trembler de bonheur l'homme assis sur lui. C'est un murmure, à peine perceptible, pour ne pas risquer de briser le calme qui les entoure, qui a un côté presque sacré en cet instant. Milo se sent frissonner, sans pouvoir contrôler sa réaction. Lorsque Camus prononce ces trois mots, il a l'impression de devenir l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Son torse se gonfle de ce bonheur sur lequel il est incapable de mettre des mots, et il frotte son visage contre l'épaule du Verseau, tandis que sa prise sur ses cheveux verts d'eau se ressert. De nouveau, il sent les lèvres de Camus sur les siennes, qui l'embrassent comme au premier jour, avec force et passion, tandis que lui-même se met à tirer sur les mèches de son amant. La bouffée de joie qu'il ressent dans sa gorge, il est certain que Camus la perçoit aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'embrasse encore, et encore. L'un comme l'autre sont fous de leurs baisers, tantôt chastes, tantôt déraisonnés. Milo se souvient alors du tout premier poème que lui a lu Camus, il y a plusieurs années lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci, et il sourit, amoureusement. Et, telle une danse érotique au crépuscule, leur étreinte reprend, incontrôlable et passionée.

* * *

_**Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux. **_

_**Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,  
Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.**_

_**Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;**_

_**Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. **_

Charles Baudelaire,

La Mort des Amants.

* * *

Voilà, vous êtes bien arrivé(e)s à la fin. J'espère du fond du coeur que cela vous a plu, et que j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir toute la force des émotions que je voulais faire transparaître. J'ai passé deux jours complets à me casser la tête sur cet écrit, parce que j'étais un peu rouillée, et que les mots ne glissaient plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Je ne suis donc pas complètement satisfaite mais... pour un nouveau fandom, je crois que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, parce que je n'ai pas assez de recul.

Merci d'avoir lu, à très bientôt peut-être.

Saharu-Chan.


End file.
